narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kara no Kokoro
Kara no Kokoro (カラノココロ, Karanokokoro, lit. "Corazón Vacío") es el vigésimo y último opening de la serie Naruto: Shippūden, el cual fue estrenado en el episodio #480. Es interpretado por la cantante japonesa de J-Pop, Anly. Sinopsis El opening empieza con Shikamaru sentado en su casa, pasando al juego de mesa que jugaba con Asuma, el shogi. Después a Sasuke recostado en la hierba y levantando la mirada, cambia la tonada y aparece Naruto. La Roca Hokage desde Hashirama hasta Naruto, una mirada al cielo y se deshace la pantalla para revelarse el logo de el anime. Aparece el sello de la reconciliación y vemos Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura de 19 años, ella con su tradicional pose; las manos juntas cerca del pecho, pero esta vez, sonriendo. Shikamaru, Chōji e Ino comiendo barbacoa, después aparecen Shino, Hinata y Kiba, éste jugando con Akamaru; Hinata voltea y sonríe. Aparece Kakashi sentado en la oficina del Hokage frente a una laptop y después recostándose en la silla con expresión cansada. Naruto en su subconsciente con Kurama, tocando su nariz aparece flashback de Hinata tocando el rostro de Naruto por lo que él y Kurama se sorprenden. Un resplandor y se observa a un Naruto adulto portando su túnica de Hokage. Rock Lee haciendo técnicas de Taijutsu, Temari cayendo al suelo y haciendo un movimiento con su Abanico Gigante, Tenten saltando y lanzando muchas armas de sus pergaminos. Nuevamente a Shikamaru, Chōji e Ino, ésta ultima con semblante preocupado y saliendo de cuadro. Aparece Sai, hundiéndose en la oscuridad para después abrir los ojos, alzar su mano y ser tomado por la mano de Ino. Naruto de niño con un Rasengan en la mano corriendo en el Valle del Fin hacía Sasuke quien tiene su Chidori, mientras corren van creciendo para finalmente chocar. Un Naruto y un Sasuke de 19 años caminando el uno hacia el otro para chocar los cinco y finalmente aparece la vieja foto grupal del Equipo 7. Letra Romaji= Kara no kokoro wo terasu mono wa nani? Sakebi tsuzukeru hikari todoku made Falling through the cracks kurayami he ochiteku Anata no sono te wo zettai hanasanai Tell me the story of your life mada michi no tochuu Anata wo watashi ha zettai akiramenai Osaerarenai shoudou nanigenai hibi ha aijyou Natsukashii kaze ni furimukeba itsudemo anata no koe ga suru yo Underdog ha Wander around mawari michi shitemo nigeru yori mashi yo Jibun de jibun wo shinjirare nakucha dare wo shinjiru no? Hikari ni sono te kazase Oh yeah~ Shining through the clouds kurayami he ochiteku Anata no sono te wo zettai hanasanai Tell me what is on your mind hateshinai yume wo Oikake bokura ha zettai akiramenai Kotae no nai jinsei ni kujike sou ni naru kedo Don’t give it up! Keep it up! Turn it upside down! Kokoro ha tsunagatteru yo tatoe tooku hanaretemo Tomo ni tomo ni ikiteyukou |-| Kanji= カラノココロを照らすものは何？ 叫び続ける光届くまで Falling through the cracks暗闇へ落ちてく あなたのその手を絶対話さない Tell me the story of your lifeまだ道の途中 あなたをわたしは絶対諦めない 抑えられない衝動何気ない日々は愛情 懐かしい風にふりむけば、いつでもあなたの声がするよ Underdog は Wander around周り道しても逃げるよりマシよ 自分で自分を信じられなくちゃ、だれを信じるの？ 光にその手かざせ Oh yeah~ Shining through the clouds暗闇へ落ちてく あなたのその手を絶対話さない Tell me what is on your mind果てしない夢を 追いかけ僕らは絶対諦めない 答えのない人生にくじけそうなるけど Don’t give it up! Keep it up! Turn it upside down! 心は繋がってるよ、たとえ遠く離れても 共に、共にいきてゆこう |-| Español= ¿Qué es lo que ilumina un corazón vacío? una brillante luz que no se detendrá hasta ser vista Cayendo a través de las grietas, caemos hacia la oscuridad nunca, jamás soltaré tu mano cuéntame la historia de tu vida, estamos a mitad de camino nunca me rendiré contigo Los impulsos incontrolables, estos días en que encarno el amor cada vez que doy la vuelta siento un viento familiar, al escuchar tu voz incluso si un tonto deambula, tomando siempre el camino largo, es incluso mejor que salir huyendo si no puedes confiar en ti mismo, ¿quién más va a creer en ti? Alcanza la luz con tu mano ¡Oh Yeah! Brillando a través de las nubes, caemos hacia la oscuridad nunca, jamás soltaré tu mano cuéntame qué es lo que piensas, cuáles son tus sueños los seguiremos, sin rendirnos Cuando creemos que perdimos el corazón, enfrentando una vida sin significado, pero aun así ¡no te rindas!¡sigue avanzando!¡dale la vuelta! nuestros corazones se han conectado, incluso si estamos lejos podemos seguir viviendo unidos Personajes *Shikamaru Nara *Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Uzumaki *Hashirama Senju *Tobirama Senju *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Minato Namikaze *Tsunade *Kakashi Hatake *Sakura Haruno *Ino Yamanaka *Chōji Akimichi *Akamaru *Kiba Inuzuka *Shino Aburame *Hinata Hyūga *Kurama *Rock Lee *Temari *Tenten *Sai Vídeo Opening thumb|center|600 px Vídeo Original thumb|center|600 px Curiosidades *Al comienzo del opening, poco antes de que aparezca el logo, se puede ver la imagen de la Roca Hokage, de la Konohagakure actual, desde Hashirama hasta Naruto, siendo ésta la misma imagen que aparece a color en el Capítulo #700+1 del Naruto Gaiden: El Séptimo Hokage y el Mes de la Primavera Escarlata. en:Empty Heart Categoría:Openings Categoría:Banda sonora